The present invention relates to a washer construction for a sanitary device, and in particular to a washer construction including a nozzle means which is operated by water under pressure.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional sanitary device, which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open Application No. 58-26142, includes a tank 60 filled with hot water which is warmed by a heater (not shown) up to a predetermined temperature. When cold water under pressure is supplied to an inlet port 60 of the tank 60, hot water is forced out through a nozzle means 62. The interior portion of the tank 60 is closed by a valve body 69 of a vacuum breaker 70 and a plunger 63 is extended to a position (shown in phantom lines) in the interior portion of a toilet bowl (not shown) against the force of a spring 64. As soon as the plunger 63 reaches the extended position, a one-way valve 65 is opened by hot water under pressure enabling hot water to be ejected from plural apertures 66 to the portion of a user's body to be washed. Hot water under pressure is also supplied to an inlet port 67a of a pipe 67 through a passage 68. An outlet port 67b of the pipe 67 is directed toward the extending or retracting plunger 63 for washing the plunger. Upon shutting off the water supply to the inlet port 61, the plunger 63 is returned to its original position due to expansion of the spring 64. Due to retracting movement of the plunger 63, an amount of hot water is forced out of the tank 61 and is drained to the interior portion of the toilet bowl through the pipe 67.
Since the majority of the hot water in the tank 60 has to be supplied to the nozzle means 62 for fulfilling the washing of the user's body, the quantity of hot water to be supplied to the pipe has to be minimized as much as possible. This means that retracting speed of the plunger 63 is too slow.